


Even Now...

by mearchuimhne



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friendship, Other, emiri still has a crush, i wrote it for my dear and this account is no good sitting empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearchuimhne/pseuds/mearchuimhne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emiri remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Now...

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write this for my dear after she re-watched Time Ranger with me and we got talking one night. It's a grown!Sakurai Emiri/Ayase 'fic. Sort of. Written about 3 years ago now, but it seems fitting to be my first AO3 post.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you, okay?"

Sakurai Emiri had never forgotten the first time she'd said those words. She'd been a kid then. She didn't remember the man's face very well. She remembered his long hair and she thought his name was Ayane or Ayano - but those were girl's names so maybe it was Ayato? He'd been quiet and gentle even though Emiri was pretty sure he'd told her he didn't like children. He'd followed her on a fool's quest to dig up jewels that weren't even jewels at all for the sake of saving her father.

And for all that she didn't remember about him, Emiri remembered that she was going to marry him. She'd kept that promise close to her heart, wrote it in every diary she'd ever gotten and committed it to memory when she outgrew diaries at 10. She was going to marry the man who'd saved her.

Only he was gone.

Emiri had been looking for him for years, since she'd turned 14 and her father had given her limited access to and then free reign with his contacts and technology. It felt like it had taken forever to pore over old newspapers from the time of the incident, then to track down the reporters of every article, and finally to visit all of them - all while staying on top of school, to boot. None of them had been able to give her anything.

Now Emiri was 17 and she'd run down to her last possible lead.

Moriyama Honami was a photographer turned TV reporter. Emiri saved her for last because during that time Moriyama-san was only a photographer. If a reporter didn't know anything, why should someone who stayed behind a camera? It had taken remarkably little time to get arrange a meeting - though when you had a name like Sakurai to throw around, things had a way of happening. In fact Emiri was pretty certain that the only name with a quicker reaction time was Asami, and that was because they ran the City Guardians _and_ Tomorrow Research.

Moriyama had been younger than Emiri expected, with a young son of her own and not a hair of his father in sight. Yet Moriyama didn't talk like Domon Jr.'s (and seriously, what kind of a name was _Domon_?) father was dead, missing, or divorced from her.

He had just disappeared, much like Emiri's protector had just disappeared.

For a moment Emiri thought she might cry - though whether out of frustration that he really was gone or from relief that she hadn't made it all up, she wasn't sure. Moriyama smiled like she understood what Emiri felt. She scrawled a phone number on a piece of paper and pressed it into Emiri's hand.

"His name is Ayase," she said. "But if you really want to know him, Tatsuya is the best person to talk to."

"Then he- "

"He can't come back," Moriyama said quickly. "None of them can, at least not yet. But Tatsuya knew Ayase best, and he'll tell you about him. He likes talking about them. Actually, he probably remembers your case."

Emiri frowned. "My case?"

Moriyama chuckled. "Of course. Tatsuya ran Tomorrow Research then like he does now. He's just gotten much better at it."

"You mean this Tatsuya... is _Asami_ Tatsuya?"

Emiri knew her mouth was probably open quite stupidly, but Moriyama kindly made no mention of it. She only smiled and nodded. "That's his personal number. Tell him I gave it to you." Moriyama paused and then pressed her hand over Emiri's. "I'm sorry there isn't more I can tell you."

Emiri shook her head. "No, thank you. It's comforting. I'm glad there are other people who remember him."

Ayase. Her protector from some foreign place that he couldn't leave again. Emiri stood and bowed to Moriyama, taking her leave, the phone number clutched tight in her palm. Emiri had to get Asami Tatsuya on the phone. She was nearly grown up and she didn't break promises.


End file.
